This invention pertains to the art of key blanks and more particularly to placing of a label on key blanks.
The invention is particularly applicable to a key blank to which is attached a Universal Product Code (UPC) and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention may be advantageously employed to secure other labels to key blanks and the like.
Manufacturers of key blanks have come under the same pressure as other manufacturers who sell their products to retail stores. That is, an increased reliance on bar code readers by the retailers requires the manufacturers to be sure their product is compatible with the bar code system.
Bar code labels are in widespread use in retail stores because of their convenience and the benefits offered thereby. Specifically, the bar code labels include indicia, typically a series of bars of varying width or spacing, that is scanned by a conventional scanner, such as a hand-held wand. The wand converts the binary information of the label into an electrical signal that is easily processed. That information is then forwarded to the store's computer which provides pricing, inventory, and similar information. In this manner, price changes can be easily incorporated storewide without re-tagging or re-marking each individual product. Additionally, the store owner is able to quickly and effectively monitor his inventory.
To date, the application of bar code labels to key blanks has been unknown. It is believed that the majority of retailers selling key blanks continue the longstanding practice of storing a small number of various key blanks on a series of wire-type hooks. The retailers then rely on visual monitoring for inventory control. Further, the sales clerk manually enters pricing and product information into the cash register when a sale is made.
This is unfortunate because of the problems it presents when most, if not all, of the remaining products sold by the retailer are adaptable to the UPC bar code label. A sales clerk or cashier is then required to manually enter price and product information. This is much slower, more prone to human error, and still does not offer all of the benefits provided by the bar code label. Additionally, provision must be made to specify the pricing information in an alternative manner. Thus, it is apparent that adaptability of this bar code label technology to key blanks has proved to be troublesome.